


Games of Chance

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all, Misha decides after the fact, Jared's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Chance

It was all, Misha decides after the fact, Jared's fault. Jared, and that woman at the Cherry Hill convention.

That woman, because she'd been the one at the bar talking to her friend about how often Dean and Castiel "do the eye-fucking thing" without realising he was standing right behind her. And Jared because, when Misha had asked him, he'd just laughed and agreed with her.

"Dude, you guys are _totally_ about the eye-fucking. Why do you think the fangirls love you so much?"

"Because Castiel is a fascinating character and I play him with utter aplomb," Misha had deadpanned, all but daring Jared to disagree, but the bastard had ignored the glare Misha had been pinning him with and just smirked.

"Well, yeah, that too, but it's mainly the eye-fucking and the fact that, whenever you two are in a scene together, it looks like you're about three seconds away from jumping each other."

Of course, this meant that when Misha is standing in Jensen's trailer later that day the only words running through his head are _eye-fucking_ and _jumping each other_.

Which is a bit of a bugger, when Misha thinks about it, because what _should_ be going through his head is actually the new scene Eric wants to add into the episode. The new scene that they're meant to be running through while Jared and Gen film their scenes outside. The new scene that has absolutely nothing to do with how soft Jensen's lips look and wondering what he tastes like.

"Misha?"

"Huh?" Because the _eye-fucking_ and _jumping each other_ have apparently also chased all of the eloquence out of Misha's body if the grin Jensen is giving him is anything to go by.

"I asked if you wanted anything," Jensen says, waggling a bottle of water in Misha's direction.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Misha closes his eyes briefly, mind flicking between _really good idea_ and _really bad idea_ and not entirely sure which one to settle on.

"Misha? You okay, man?"

"Oh, fuck it," he mutters, script fluttering to the floor as he closes the distance between the two of them, one hand wrapping around the back of Jensen's neck and the other on his arm as Misha presses their lips together.

There's a surprised squawk from Jensen and total stillness, and Misha thinks that Castiel's going to be dying in the next episode because there's no way they're going to keep him on the show after this. And then Jensen moves, murmurs something against Misha's lips that sounds like _about fucking time_ , and grabs his ass to pull him closer.

They're on the couch, sated and grinning and tucking themselves back into _Dean_ and _Castiel_ , when Misha thinks about Jared. Thinks about Jared and how this is all his fault. And wonders what he can do to say thanks.


End file.
